


Rockefeller Center

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Fluff, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael and Colin go skating on their day off.
Relationships: Michael Che/Colin Jost
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Rockefeller Center

It was with extreme relish that Colin rolled over, right against Michael and put his head on the man's chest with a pleased sigh. Their first week back after summer had been torture, and they were both extremely glad that it was now the day of rest.

Colin only jumped a little when a thin-fingered hand slid through his hair. He scowled playfully into Michael’s chest once he heard the comedian’s amused chuckle. 

"Finally free from the chaos?" Came the gruff voice. Colin could feel the vibrations from his chest against his face. Colin only hummed in reply, too lazy to use his vocal cords.

He nearly purred when the hand in his hair slowly started to scratch against his scalp before he quickly swallowed the sound down, refusing to show how much he liked it.

"What are our plans today, then, my creamy slice of provolone?" Michael questioned, shifting his body slightly to get more comfortable. 

"Don't call me that in the bedroom, I feel like Leslie would somehow hear it," Colin groaned, lifting his head to peer up at Michael’s amused expression.

"As you wish," Michael said solemnly. 

"Don't quote the Princess Bride either! You'll make me want to watch it," Colin complained, giving up and flopping onto his back, and after some rearranging, head on Michael’s stomach. He silently lamented the loss of the hand in his hair.

"And why can't we watch it? We're both free today, and the movie isn't exactly hard to find," Michael huffEd, flicking Colin’s shoulder lazily.

Colin pauses, putting on a thoughtful face. "You know what? You're right. We are watching Princess Bride!" Colin turned to face Michael. "Put on the Princess Bride, please, sweetheart?" He batted his eyelashes for extra appeal

"As you wish, babe," Was his cheeky response. However, before Colin could reply, the T.V. was turned on and the movie was beginning. 

Colin, to be completely honest, dozed a little throughout. But, in his defense, Michael had resumed the scratching at his scalp.

The lazy day continued like this, interrupted only by Michael leaving the bed to open the door for the pizza guy. 

It wasn’t until early evening that Colin decided to do something else. "You want to go ice skating?" He said randomly.

There's a contemplative hum above him, as Colin’s head is still in Michael’s lap. "Where?" Michael’s murmured, scratching a spot on Colin’s head that makes him shiver.

It takes a second for Colin to reply, his thinking hat on. “Rockefeller?" Colin proposed, tapping Michael’s thigh absentmindedly. 

"Sure. Wanna go now?"

Colin grinned and sat up, staring at the beautiful man across from him. "Absolutely."

It's about an hour before Colin is wobbling his way out onto the ice, belatedly realizing he hasn't ice skated in since last Christmas, and he barely skated then. Fortunately, Michael seemed to be faring about the same.

Colin attempted to make his way over to Michael with cool indifference, but ultimately failed when he tripped on the blade and fell onto Michael, causing them both to crash. Colin stared at the other man from atop his chest and tucked his head down and laughed. It took a moment before Michael joined, but soon enough they're both near tears on a ground of freezing ice.

Eventually, they do get back onto their feet, but this time they continued to hold onto each other. Colin wrapled his arms around Michael’s waist and Michael’s around Colin’s shoulders.

The two men slowly and with ever increasing confidence, began to move around the famous rink. 

Michael soon became bold enough to try and spin Colin, but put a bit too much power behind it and sent Colin into a very fast spin and causing him to fall to the ground with a dizzy chuckle. He decided not to try and spin him ever again, and tugged Colin back to his feet carefully before they separated and skated as fast as they could around the rink, which of course, wasn’t very fast.

It's probably after Colin barreled into Michael a fourth time that they finally decided that was enough. Colin left the rink and undid his laces, and Michael did the same. 

After this is done, he and Colin walked home, hand in hand. They were silent, both enjoying the moment of relative peace the city gave to them. When they got home, they went to the kitchen. Michael, with his abysmal (yet somehow better than Colin’s) cooking skills, just pulled out some Thai leftovers from the night before and warmed them up.

They ate the noodles in silence, and they could both already tell they were going to be sore tomorrow from the skating.

Colin glanced at the clock, and is surprised to find it later than he thought. He immediately draghe’d Michael to their room after he finishes and puts on The Sandlot.

This time, Michael fell asleep on Colin’s chest. 


End file.
